poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan
Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto and Alice Gehabich are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan: Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid. The Battle Brawlers were originally separated and were only able to communicate through the internet. However, once Masquerade was becoming a major threat, they all came together to battle him and the Top Ranked Brawlers. They started searching for the Infinity Core, where they met Joe and he became a member after proving he wasn't working for Masquerade. After their battle with the Top Ranked Brawlers, Alice Gehabich, Shun Kazami, and Julie Makimoto decided to stay together, in case Masquerade showed up. After the final brawl with Masquerade, the Battle Brawlers split up, going back to their homes. Meanwhile, Alice disappeared because she discovered her alter ego was Masquerade. Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, and Marucho Marukura soon got Shun and Julie to go to Vestroiaand help defeat Naga and his Doom Beings. After arriving, they find out its a trap and they have no way to get home. After finding a way back, they eached teamed up with a minor Battle Brawler to defeat one of the Hybrids. They were eventually able to defeat Naga and Hal-G and saved Earth and Vestroia. Each of the brawlers said goodbye to their Bakugan, before they went to New Vestroia. Trivia *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas the Tank Engine Trapped in Vestroia and help them defeat Hades and get back home. *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will meet Tino and his friends in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park. *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will make their first debut in Thomas' Adventures of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will meet Pooh, Ash and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water and rescue them due to their capture by their enemies. *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers guest starred in in Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Moana, Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen, Thomas' Adventures of Cars, Thomas' Adventures of Mater and the Ghostlight, Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2, Thomas' Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas' Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle, Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of Osmosis Jones, Thomas' Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas' Adventures of Epic Mickey, Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas' Adventures of Space Jam, Thomas' Adventures of Cars 3, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes Up, Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Thomas the Tank Engine's World of Color, Thomas' Adventures of Big Hero 6, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to Labyrinth, Thomas the Tank Engine and the Legend of the Three Caballeros, Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros, Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes On A Quest For Camelot, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas' Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, Thomas' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The BFG, Thomas the Tank Engine in Animagique, Thomas and The Adventures of Ichbod and Mr. Toad, Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True, Thomas' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Space Jam 2, Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji, Thomas' Adventures of The Jungle Book 2, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Bambi, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version), Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Thomas the Tank Engine Goes to The Wild, Thomas' Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Thumbelina, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle 2, Thomas' Adventures of Snoopy Comes Home, Thomas the Tank Engine Says Hocus Pocus 2: The Witch is Back, Thomas' Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper, Thomas and Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, Thomas' Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!), Thomas' Adventures of Dinosaur, Thomas' Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time, Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb, Thomas' Adventures of Godzilla (2014), Thomas' Adventures of The Peanuts Movie, Thomas' Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Thomas' Adventures of Disneyland Fun, Thomas the Tank Engine and The Trumpet of the Swan, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, and Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Thomas' Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove ''and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles.'' Gallery The Bakugan Batlle Brawlers.png|Groups BK_WPS2_Heroes_800x600.jpg|Groups 2 Gundalian_4.jpeg|Groups 3 mechtanium surge characters.jpg|Groups 4 bakugan brawlers.PNG|Groups 5 Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Saver Category:Legendary heroes Category:Universe Protector Category:Universe Saver Category:Dimension Travelers Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team